Love At First Sight
by xXMissMcKaylaXx
Summary: What if Jacob didn't imprint on Renesmee but someone else?
1. Chapter 1

_I stared out the window, my mood matching the gloomy weather outside. I took in the lush green landscape of Forks, Washington, as it flew past my window. My dad was a professor who was fascinated with old Indian legends. We were on our way to La Push, a reservation occupied with Quileute Indians. Apparently, the Quileute's were descendents of shape shifters, people who could change shapes and become wolves. Yeah right. I wasn't convinced at all, but my dad was completely sold on the idea. This wasn't the first time we had moved states chasing these crazy stories. We moved around from one reservation to the other so many times as I grew up, I didn't care anymore. I never made friends because I knew eventually I would have to leave. It was so much easier to leave when I had no attachments. I learned pretty fast; it only took me about two heartbreaks before I just stopped trying. I was loner and got made fun of a lot because I was always by myself. I was probably the only seventeen year old on the planet that had never had a steady boyfriend before. I always got noticed on the reservations because of my light blonde hair and blue eyes. The attention was unwelcome but I learned to deal with it. " Mika, honey, are you ok?" _

_I glanced at my dad. " Yeah. I'm fine. I'm used to moving around." _

_My dad frowned, deepening the wrinkles around his eyes. His shock of crazy ' professor' hair stood up in a crazy angles all around his head. His glasses were tilted to the side. I was a little concerned they might fall off._

" _This is it, Mika. I can feel it! Especially since I know the people here. I'll be able to get the scoop. This will be our big break. I can finish my book and we can settle down for good!"_

_I sighed and leaned back, resting my head against the car seat. I had heard this speech a million times before. I knew it wasn't true but I always smiled and went along with it anyways, just to make him happy._

" _I have a little surprise for you when we get there." He smiled and attempted to smoothe down his hair. In two seconds, it sprang back up again. He went on without noticing. _

" _I bought a little house next to my old friend Billy Black. He has a son. He should be about your age now." He glanced over and smiled, his eyes silently pleading for me to be happy. I forced myself to smile. My face felt like it was going to crack. This had to be the fakest smile in the world. I knew he wouldn't notice." Cool. I'm sure we'll be friends." I rushed to assure him. He nodded, looking relieved to be assured. _

" _We're just about there now." _

_I glanced out the window again, hoping to see the ocean._

" _What about the ocean?"_

" _The ocean isn't very far from here. I'm sure Billy's son will take you. Maybe you can work on your tan." _

_I frowned and looked over at him. Could he really not see that it was raining? I had done my research before we had left Arizona. Forks had like two days of the year that it wasn't raining or cloudy. I shook my head and watched as we pulled up the driveway into the little house. Wow. It was small. Another house sat nearby. Must be the Black's. Dad wasn't lying when he said neighbors. They were __close. _

" Look. There's Billy!" Dad jumped from the car and walked quickly toward a man sitting in a wheelchair on his porch. He had dark hair and skin, with a slightly wrinkled face.

" Billy! It's good to see you!" My dad grasped Billy's hand and pumped it up and down, obviously very excited. I slowly climbed out of the car and tucked my hair behind my ear. My dad glanced back at me and frowned, knowing I only did that when I was nervous. 

" It's good to see you Steven. It's been too long." Billy's voice washed over me like a calming balm. For some reason, it sounded wise and reassuring.

" I would like you to meet my daughter, Mika. Mika this is Billy Black."

I stepped forward and offered a tentative smile. I wasn't very good at meeting new people.

" Nice to meet you." I held out my hand. As he met my eyes, Billy stiffened like he had just seen something he didn't like.

" She was right." He muttered. I shrank back a little. Who was right?

I started to drop my hand but Billy caught it in a firm grip.

" Nice to meet you too, Mika." I stared into his almost black eyes and saw warmth and a touch of turmoil. 

" My son is sorry he can't be here to meet you but he had some, uh, business to take care of. He will be at school tomorrow to help you, Mika."

I nodded and stepped back. 

" You go on and start unpacking, honey. I need to catch up with Billy." Dad offered me a smile. I nodded and turned to the task of unpacking our small suitcases.

~ " I can't do this!" I sucked in a deep breath. The thought of going to this school left me breathless. " It's Friday. Why can't I just wait to go on Monday?" 

" Because I want you to get started as soon as you can. You'll be fine. Here's the keys. I'll see you tonight." Dad absently mindedly threw me the car keys and walked into the other room. I narrowed my eyes and exhaled in a _whoosh._

" Thanks for the support." I muttered darkly as I walked out the door. Finding the school was not hard, it was not that far away. As I parked, I noticed all the kids. They all seemed beautiful to me. I knew I would stick out like a sore thumb with all these dark skinned beauties. I took another deep breathe and got out of the car.

" Hey there. You look lost. You need some help?" 

I turned to the friendly face. She looked trustworthy. She was shorter than me, but overall very pretty. She looked like a girl who I could be friends with. I smiled back.

" Yeah. That would be nice. Could you please point me toward the office?"

After getting directions, I settled my schedule and headed toward my first class, AP English. I had always been a reader, and loved English. I made it through the class with no problems. I was relieved to find out that I had done most of this stuff in my last school. I made it through the next two classes no problems at all. I was headed toward the outside courtyard to eat my lunch when the trouble started. It took me a little longer to find my way there compared to the other students and the halls where deserted by the time I got there. There was only one guy leaning against the lockers in the hall, smoking. I tried to walk a little faster and avoided eye contact. 

" You must be the new girl." 

I turned to face the sneering face. He inhaled his cigarette and leaned back. His hair was long and stringy and looked greasy. He had a long nose and a sharp face that reminded me of a hawk. There just _had _to be a creep hanging around every school.

" I'm just trying to find the courtyard." My voice wobbled. I cleared my throat, trying to cover my fear. 

" Oh yeah? I think you should just stay here with us. I guarantee you'll have more fun." Two more dirty looking boys slipped around the corner, smiling.

" No thanks." I turned and started walking away.

" Get her," I heard one of them snarl. I started to run. I just had to make it down the hall and around the corner. I was almost there. As I started to round the corner, I glanced back. They were slowing down with a look on their faces that looked at little like fear. Good. Maybe they were giving up. Just as I started to turn my face back forward, I ran into something that felt like a brick wall. Hot fingers grabbed my upper arms, so large they wrapped all the way around my arms and the tips touched each other. I looked up into warm chocolate eyes that threatened to melt me. 

" You ok?"

I nodded mutely. I took in the rest of him. He had slightly shaggy black hair and a nice face, and _holy cow._ He was huge. I was 5'10'' and had always been taller than most of the guys I knew. This boy was _tall_. He had to be at least 6'7'' easy. Maybe taller. I blushed as I realized that I was still up against his chest, staring at him like a dumb blonde. I took a step back and for the first time noticed the other three people standing behind him. Two were boys, almost as tall as the first. One had cropped black hair but the other's was so short it was almost buzzed. The third was a girl. She was athletic looking and very pretty. She pulled off her short hair style with no problems. She stared at me with… _hostility?_ What could I have possibly done to make her mad at me already?

" You sure you're ok?" 

I turned back to the boy I had run into.

" Yeah. I'm fine. Thank you so much." 

" You gotta be Mika Malone."

I glanced up into his warm eyes, startled. How did he know my name? 

" I'm Jacob Black." 

I blinked in shock. This good looking boy was my neighbor? Maybe this wasn't going to be so bad after all. 

" Nice to meet you." I held out my hand. I noticed it was trembling slightly.

What was wrong with me? A boy had never made me shaky before. 

Jacob had never stopped looking at me since I had run into him. His hand reached out and engulfed mine.

" Nice to meet you too." His eyes bored into mine, melting me to my soul. One of the other boys cleared his throat. Without breaking his eyes away from mine, he said, " This is Quil and Embry. And that's Leah. Seth's around here somewhere." 

It was hard to look away from Jacob's eyes but I glanced at Quil and Embry. They were smiling. I smiled back. I glanced at Leah. She was glaring. My smiled died a little. I turned back to Jacob. " Thanks again for helping me out. I have to go eat." I said reluctantly. I didn't want to leave him. Something was pulling me to him, like metal to a magnet. He was the magnet and I was the helpless metal, not able to fight my attraction to him. 

" Would you like to eat with us?" Jacob asked quickly as I started to turn my face.

I glanced at Quil, Embry and Leah uncertainly. 

" Are you sure you guys don't mind?" 

Quil glanced at Jacob who was still staring at me and rolled his eyes , Embry smiled and Leah stilled glared. I took that as yes from her. Oh well.

" Well…If you're sure." I finally answered.

" Great!" Jacob smiled and I felt everything else fade away. His smile was like the sun, chasing away all the gloominess around me. He tugged my hand and it hit me that he had never let it go. A boy had actually held my hand! I couldn't believe it! Jacob led me toward the courtyard but as Quil and Embry fell in behind us, I heard Quil whisper, " I told you it would happen to him one day." Embry snorted and answered, " I hope he doesn't act as lovesick as you do when you're with Claire." A muted thud followed which I suspected was Quil hitting Embry. I smiled and glanced up at Jacob. He smiled down at me. This was going to be better than I thought. 

~ After school when I got home with plans to hang out with Jacob, my dad was sitting at his desk, scribbling furiously.

" Hey Dad. I'm gonna go to the beach with Jacob, ok?"

" Mmmhmmm….."

I could never get him to listen to me when he was in a 'zone'.

I wrote him a note and left it where he would see it, grabbed a hoodie and headed outside, where Jacob was leaning against a tree. His eyes met mine and I felt breathless yet again. I wondered when I would actually be able to breathe around him, if ever. 

" You ready?" He asked, waiting until I was standing next to him. 

" Yeah."

As we walked, we talked. Mostly about me. Where I was from, what I liked to do and some other things. I tried to make him tell me the same things but it was different. His eyes looked guarded and I had a feeling he wasn't telling me everything. 

When we got to the beach, I had just sat down and leaned back against a log when something flashed in the corner of my eye. I stiffened and looked again. A dainty girl was walking toward us. No, that wasn't the way to describe it. Dancing was more like it. She had short, dark hair that was spiked and was dressed like a model. When she stopped in front of us, I noticed her golden eyes and unnatural paleness. I blinked and she smiled, revealing shiny white teeth.

" Hey Jake. I thought I might find you here."

Jacob's lips lifted in a small smile. " Hey Alice." His smile died a little and his eyes narrowed. 

" Why are you across the line?" 

I frowned, slightly confused. It sounded like they were talking in riddles.

I noticed she ignored his question. " And you must be Mika." 

I glanced up into her golden eyes, noticing they had light purplish circles underneath them, like she was tired.

" Yeah."

" I'm Alice Cullen!"

She smiled again and seemed to dance in place.

" I'm so happy to meet you! I told Jake to wait but he didn't believe me when I told him you were coming."

I smiled, but I'm sure I looked puzzled. I was so confused.

" It's nice to finally meet you." 

I stared at her beautiful face, wondering why I, the not so pretty one, had to be dropped in the middle of this town full of beautiful people.

" It's nice to meet you too, Alice." 

" Now, Jake. I need to talk to you. It's important."

Jacob stood and followed her a few paces away. I almost laughed at the sight they made. Alice was so tiny, probably around 4'10'', while Jacob was a giant, towering over her. Alice's mouth started moving, so fast I couldn't read her lips. They were talking so low I couldn't hear them. I saw Jacob stiffened and start to tremble. But it wasn't a scared tremble. It was more of a mad look.

Alice put her hand on his arm and he jerked away, starting to shake now.

" Jake. Stop. You don't want to do this here." 

Jacob relaxed a little, and the shaking slowed. Alice suddenly froze, her eyes taking a blank look. They finally cleared. She shook her head and said,

" I have to get back. Come to us when you're ready. We're gonna need all the help we can get." She gracefully danced away, much quicker than when she had come.

Jacob turned back to me, his chocolate eyes burning with anger. 

" Are you ok?" I reached out and touched his hot skin. His shudders stopped as soon as I touched him. His fingers curled around my arms and he pulled me up, staring into my eyes.

" I would never hurt you. You know that right?" 

I blinked, confused for a second, and frowned. Why was he talking about hurting me?

" Yeah." I shivered as the cool air rushed over me as he let go. He was always so warm.

" Ok. You remember that. No matter what happens." He started back toward our houses. I shivered again, more because of the gravity in his voice than the cold. Without looking at me, he absentmindedly slung an arm over my shoulder and pulled me into him. I was instantly warm, happy and content. 

~ Later that night, I was almost ready to go to bed when a howl pierced my thoughts. I ran to my window. A dark shadow slipped around the corner of the Black's house. As the moon broke through the clouds, I saw a huge russet wolf start for the woods, four other wolves joining it until they disappeared into the woods leading to Forks. Even in the dimming light, I could see that there was no chance that these were regular dogs or wolves. These were huge animals. Almost as tall as a small horse and very muscled. I blinked and pressed my hand to my temple. Maybe I was just imagining things. I tried to think of all of the possible explanations of what it could have really been, but I came up with nothing. Something was happening here, in this tiny place called La Push, Washington. And I was pretty sure Jacob had something to do with it. Another thing I knew. I was going to figure it out. 

~ I concentrated on the rhythmic pounding of my paws against the ground as we headed toward the Cullen's house and tried to get Mika out of my mind. I knew I was driving the others crazy but I couldn't help it. She was wonderful, everything I always wanted. 

_Jake, can you please stop? _Quil complained.

I shook my head, trying to concentrate on the problem at hand. But all I could see was Mika's blonde hair and blue eyes.

_Now you know what we feel like when you think about Claire all the time. _Leah snapped. She sped up a little bit. She was by far the fastest of us all and used every opportunity to rub it in our faces.

_I'll meet you at the Cullen's. _She quickly disappeared. 

My thoughts returned to Mika. When I had first saw her, I suddenly knew what Quil was trying to explain to me about what had happened when he had imprinted on Claire. Everything else faded away and there was only her. She was my sun and everything I did revolved around her. It was really, really hard to walk away without pounding those creeps face's in.

_I think I'm going to be sick. _Quil tried to make a gagging sound but it came out just as a gurgle. Wolves usually didn't make gagging noises. This one grated on my nerves. A growl built low in my chest and before I thought about it, I whirled and he was pinned underneath me. Seth whined from a few feet away.

_Cool off, Jake. He didn't mean anything by it. _Seth was always the peace maker. He hated fighting amongst ourselves. I quickly released Quil and he stood up.

_Sorry man. I don't know what's going on with me. _I apologized and stepped back. __

Quil shook, his chocolate fur flying around before settling neatly.

_It's fine. I shouldn't have pushed you. _

I glanced over at Embry and Seth. They both stood out so much in the dark, Seth with his sandy coat and Embry with his dark silver and spotted coat. 

_Lets get going or else they'll be done before we get there, _I ordered and started running again. As I ran, my thoughts roamed over everything that had happened over the last couple of years. My heart being broken from Bella choosing Edward over me and being turned into a vampire, the excitement of almost fighting the Volturi, the slight disappointment when Sam and the rest of his pack moved to Canada, and now the great happiness of finding Mika. I should have trusted Alice a hundred percent when she told me not to be discouraged when Bella chose Edward. She had told me that she saw someone coming to La Push and then disappearing. She was convinced that it meant since she disappeared that I would have something to do with her. But I didn't believe her. Now I would have to apologize. It had been easier for me when Edward, Bella and Renesmee (their daughter) moved to the island where they had their honeymoon. It helped me stop grieving over Bella. But now that I had Mika, I don't think I would care if they moved back. Which might happen since Alice sounded so serious when she had come to me at the beach. Even over everything that had happened, me and the rest of my pack where still friends with the Cullen's. I thought they were good people. Except for the fact that they were stinking bloodsuckers. 

Before we broke through the last of the trees, we all stopped and shifted, putting on the sweatpants we carried with us. As we walked out of the trees and into the clearing where their white mansion sat, Leah joined us, already in her clothes. That was the only thing that made it awkward, having a girl in your pack. 

Carlisle was waiting, along with Esme, Alice, Jasper, Emmet and last of all Rosalie. Ah. She was my favorite. I could always count on her for a good fight.

" Hey Blondie."

" Hi dog. It's been a while." She sneered and flipped her perfect blonde hair over her shoulder. Emmett chuckled and folded his arms across his chest, his muscled biceps bulging. I was only a couple of inches taller than him and we were just about the same strength wise. It was interesting to arm wrestle. He was the only one who I had to actually work at beating. A calm washed over me. I glanced over at the lean, blonde vampire. I was positive Jasper was controlling the emotional atmosphere just in case my pack got mad. Alice looked slightly perturbed, just because it made her mad she couldn't see the future when we were around. Carlisle stepped forward and smiled.

" Thank you all for coming, Jacob." He glanced at Quil, Embry, Seth and Leah, including them in the thanks. Seth nodded and smiled. He was stronger friends with the Cullen's then the rest of us. He had gotten real close to Edward when we were fighting Victoria and her newborn groupies.

" Sure, sure." I nodded, anxious to get back to Mika. 

" I'm sure you're anxious to get back to Mika, Jacob, so we'll be brief."

I glanced at him quickly, wondering how he already knew I imprinted on her.

" I told him Jake. I figured you wouldn't care." Alice spoke up quickly.

I nodded and turned back to Carlisle. 

" Alice has foreseen another group of newborns coming to Forks. We don't know when, why or who created them. We were wondering if we could count on you and your pack again if things get messy." Carlisle stepped back, allowing us a minute to think. I realized I had started to tremble, mad that another group of newborns were coming to Forks.

I glanced at my pack. They all were slightly trembling too. I knew I could always force them to help if they didn't want to but I hated doing that. I never wanted to be too controlling. Seth was already nodding. I knew I could always count on the kid to help the Cullen's. After a second, Embry nodded, followed by Quil. We all looked at Leah, knowing she despised any vampire, even if they were nice like the Cullen's. Her eyes narrowed and she shifted from foot to foot.

" Ok." She finally muttered and looked down.

All of us smiled. 

" We can never thank you guys enough for all that you have done." Esme said quietly. I looked over at the motherly looking vampire.

" No problem." I answered and looked at Alice, figuring she had something to say. I was right.

" I'll let you know when I see anything new, but don't make any plans right now, like fighting strategies or anything. If you do that, they'll all disappear and I'll be totally in the dark. I'm trying to see who created such a large group. Hopefully we can get this cleared up before the Volturi is notified." All of my pack nodded. We knew how much the Cullen's depended on Alice's seeing the future. As we started back towards the woods, Alice stopped me. 

" Jake, Edward and Bella are coming back. Just in case." 

I waited for the ripping, tearing agony to rip my heart to pieces like it did anytime I thought of Bella. Nothing happened. I grinned. Mika was even better for me than I thought.

" I figured as much. I'll be fine." 

She nodded and I started for the trees.

" Come back soon, mongrel. I've been itching for a fight!" Rosalie called to me. 

I smiled and called back, " You let me know when you want to lose, Blondie. And Emmett, anytime you want to lose at arm wrestling, let me know."

As I entered the woods and got ready to shift, I heard Emmett's booming laughter and Rosalie's angry hiss. I hurried, excited to get back closer to Mika. Until Alice notified me, I was going to be with her as much as possible. She was my everything now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

As the sun broke through my window, I sat up and gasped. Sun! There was actually sun shining in La Push, Washington! I jumped out of bed and rushed to my window, yanking my curtain out of the way. But as I looked out, it wasn't the sun that was on my mind anymore. Glancing at Jacob's house, the memories of the wolves came back to haunt me once again. I had trouble getting to sleep last night. The more I thought about it, the more and more scarier the giant wolves had become. It didn't help that once I fell asleep, my dreams were filled with Jacob and russet colored wolves. That made no sense to me. Why would I associate one of the wolves with Jacob? I was glad that today was Saturday and I could just relax.

" Mika?"

I jumped at the sound of my name, dropped the curtain and turned toward my door. My dad stood there looking sheepish. I knew instantly that he wanted something.

" Yeah, what's up, Dad?"

" Well, I kinda made plans with some of the tribe elders, you know, about the Quileute legends? I was going to ask some questions. I mean, you could come if you want."

The last part came just a little too slow. I knew that he liked to be alone when he went on 'adventures'. He reminded me of a little boy that wanted to have his own way. He shifted from one foot to another, looking impatient but at the same time, pleading.

" Oh. Yeah ok. That's great because I was going to try and look around. You know, check things out?" I made up quickly. I had actually nothing to do. This was going to be one long, boring day.

" Great! That's just great! OK, I'll see you later honey."

Dad was out of the door and out the front door before I could say anything. I walked slowly to the mirror in my room. I glanced at my reflection. I looked pale, and I had light purple circles under my eyes from my restless night of sleep. Studying the dark circles under my eyes, I suddenly remembered Alice. There was something not natural about her. Everything about her invited you closer but at the same time she seemed almost _dangerous_. But I didn't understand that either. She was so beautiful, tiny and graceful, like a ballerina. She seemed sweet but everything here in Washington so far, seemed wrong. Alice, Jacob and now the wolves. I felt like I was caught up in a middle of a movie where everyone else knew what was going on except you. I couldn't place how I felt, just like everything here seemed like they were something they weren't. As I stared at myself and let my thoughts drift to Jacob. I had only known him for a day and I already felt a attraction towards him stronger than I had ever felt before. I needed to catch myself before I fell hard for him. I knew it would just lead to more heartache when we moved yet another time. Something brown flashed in the corner of my eye and I jumped and looked toward my window. I couldn't see anything. I shook my head, silently chiding myself for being so jumpy. I needed to stop thinking about the wolves. I quickly grabbed my makeup bag and applied my makeup and got dressed. I slipped out the front door twenty minutes later and walked the direction of where I had heard there was a little store. I had been walking a little while when I heard a voice call out. I jumped yet again.

" Hey Mika!"

I turned and faced the dark, muscular boy jogging up behind me.

" Quil Ateara? Remember me? We meet yesterday."

" Yeah! Hey Quil. What's going on?" I smiled at Quil.

" Nothing much. Getting ready to go meet Embry at the beach." He slowed and matched my pace, his stride was the length of one and a half of mine. I quickened to match his speed. He looked down at me and I could almost see his mind whirling.

" You wanna come? Jake should be along in a bit."

I paused and stared up at him. He was shorted than the others but still taller than me.

" Jacob's coming there in a little bit?" I asked uncertainly.

Quil's eyes flashed mischievously. " Oh yeah."

" Ok. I'll come." I smiled at him and he ran a hand over his buzzed hair.

" Cool! He'll be jealous that I found you before him." Quil grinned and acted pretty pleased with himself.

" Why?" I asked absentmindedly. I was thinking about Jacob, the wolves and Alice, trying to piece everything together.

" Because. He likes you a lot." Quil said and his voice was softer. The seriousness in it snapped me back into paying attention.

" Really?" I felt short of breath, my heart kicked up a notch. Quil's grin grew bigger until it stretched across his face. Almost like he could hear it. Weird.

" Oh yeah."

We veered onto a path that led away from the main road.

" What makes you think that?" I asked, my mind still whirling from the possibility that Jacob could like me back.

" He talks about you _all_ the time. We can't get him to shut up." Quil smiled and steered me away from the beach that was now in view.

" Where are we going?" I asked, still staring at the white sand of the beach.

" We always met up there." Quil pointed up to the cliffs.

" Oh." I stared at the steep trail in doubt.

When we finally made it up to the top, I was breathing hard but Quil wasn't winded the slight bit.

" It took you long enough."

I jumped and turned to the voice. Embry Call sat leaning against a fallen log.

" Sorry. Mika walks slow." Quil complained as he flopped down by Embry. I stared at Embry, slightly uncomfortable. He was so quiet. He had cropped black hair, parted slightly to the side with the left side tucked behind his ear while the right side swung free.

" Come here Mika.. We'll warm you up." Quil said. I hadn't noticed I was cold. But now that the sun had gone behind the clouds and the wet sea spray was hitting me, I felt chilled. I shivered again and moved to sit in-between Quil and Embry. Their hot skin pressed against both my sides and I instantly relaxed. What was up with these Quileute boys all being so warm? I noticed that Embry had on a sleeveless shirt while Quil had a thin tee-shirt. They seemed perfectly comfortable while I was freezing in a long sleeve shirt.

" How come you guys are so warm?" I asked as I was getting drowsy from their warmth. I didn't miss the look that passed from Embry to Quil.

" Um… I don't know. You're probably just really cold here. It takes a while to get used to the weather." Embry finally answered. I let it go. I didn't want to pressure them.

" Oh! Can I ask you guys something?" I suddenly remembered the Wolves.

" Sure." Quil answered quickly and slung an arm around my shoulders. Embry shot him a look I couldn't read.

" Well, do you guys have like, village guard dogs running around or something?"

Embry stiffened beside me.

" What do you mean?" He asked quickly.

" I saw these dogs…well they actually looked like wolves, running around outside my room. But they were huge! I've never seen dogs this big before." I said and looked at Quil. He was staring at me with his mouth open slightly. I glanced at Embry. He was looking at Quil with a warning look in his eyes. Embry stood up quickly.

" I'll be back." He took off jogging toward the woods in the distance.

" Quil?" I stared at him in confusion.

" We didn't think you would see us so quickly." He mumbled.

" Excuse me?" I asked. I could have sworn he said _us. _

He groaned and rubbed a hand over his buzz.

" Where's Jake when we need him?" He groaned again. " Um.. Do you remember the colors of them?"

I stopped and tried to think.

" Yeah, I think so. There was a russet one. It was the biggest. Um…one was smaller, it was light silver. And there was one with gray fur with, um dark spots on its back and one with chocolate brown fur." I stopped and glanced at Quil. He was staring at me, his eyes wide.

" Oh! And a sandy one. I left it out." I added quickly when I remembered the gangly looking one.

" I don't believe this." Quil moaned as he took his arm away from me and rested his face in both of his hands. He looked up at the sky like he was begging for help. " Why does it have to be me?"

He sighed and faced me.

" What you saw, the wolves, that was us."

I blinked. " Come again?" I leaned in closer, sure I was misunderstanding.

" I guess I can tell you. Jake doesn't have a problem with it like Sam did." Quil said quietly.

" The Wolves that you saw were us. Jake, me, Quil, Leah and Seth. We were on our way to the Cullen's." He paused and I reminded myself to breathe. I sucked in a huge breath, almost gasping.

" Who is who?" I whispered.

Quil looked down at me in shock.

" You don't even care that we turn into huge wolves? All you want to know is who is who?" He started laughing. " This is great! This will be even better for Jake. OK, Jake is the russet one. He's the biggest because he's the Alpha. The light silver one is Leah. Its smaller because she's a girl. The one that is gray and spotted is Quil, I'm the chocolate one and Seth is the sand colored one." He finished.

I blinked at him in shock. Embry came back up.

" Jake's coming. He says wait a minute before you tell her."

Quil's eyes widened just a little bit more and Embry sighed and settled down beside me again.

" You told her, didn't you?"

" I didn't think he would care!" Quil snapped.

" Well, we'll find out in a minute." Embry sounded weary.

" Did you just call Jacob?" I asked, curious how Embry knew all this.

" Uh. I guess you could call it that." Embry glanced at Quil.

" Go ahead bro. You've told her everything so far."

Quil started into his long story. " I might as well start from the beginning. There used to be ten of us. Sam used to be the Alpha but when Bella was pregnant, he wanted to kill her baby. Jake was supposed to be Alpha but had never wanted it. But he was in love with Bella then and he wouldn't stand for Sam attacking Bella and the Cullen's. He broke off and started his own pack. Leah and Seth joined him. The rest of us stayed with Sam's pack." He paused and looked a little sheepish.

" We all joined together when the Volturi came, but after they left, Sam and his pack, minus us two, moved to Canada because there can't be two Alpha's in the same area. Sam, Brody, Paul, Jared and Collin all moved with him. We still communicate with them when we want to and Paul imprinted on Jake's sister so he likes to check up on her a lot."

" Wait, how can you communicate with them when they're in Canada?"

Quil grinned at my impatience. " I was getting there. When we're in wolf form, we can hear each other's thoughts. Jake hasn't liked that lately when we all bug him about thinking about you."

I smiled. " He thinks about me?"

Embry snorted beside me. " All the time. It makes Quil sick."

I glared at Quil.

Quil held up his hands and leaned slightly away from me. " I've already imprinted on someone. I don't want to think about how nice some other girl's body is. Not that your's isn't nice." He grinned at me slyly.

A new realization hit me. " Wait, are you saying that Jake has imprinted on…_me_?!" I tried not to scream.

" Yeah." Quil said it like it was boring. To me it was the best news on Earth. I bounced up and down a little.

" What does it mean? This never goes away, does it? He will always love me?"

Embry snorted again and took over explaining. " Even if you stop loving him, he'll always be there for you. Weather you need a friend, a big brother or a husband, he'll be there waiting."

I felt like my grin was going to split my face.

" I can't believe this! The legends were right! I've got to tell my dad!" I exclaimed and started to rise. Almost faster than I could see, Embry was crouched on his knees in front of me, his hot hands on my arms pushing me back against the tree.

" NO!"

I blinked and shrunk back against the tree.

" You can't tell anyone. No matter what. You have to keep our secret."

I nodded dumbly.

" Enough Embry." Quil complained. " You're scaring her."

Embry released my arms and returned back to his seat.

I sat absorbing all of this in.

" Why are you guys here?" I asked. " I've read stories that you guys are protectors?" I waited until Quil nodded slowly.

" What are you guys protecting us from?"" Hey guys. We got here as soon as we heard."

I jumped and then relaxed as the smooth voice washed over me. Jacob, Seth and Leah walked up, Seth and Jacob with no shirts on. My heart sped up as I took in Jacob's muscled goodness. Everyone turned to look at me. I blushed and looked down. Of course they all had enhanced hearing. Jacob smiled and walked over to me. He offered a hand and I took it, allowing him to pull me up. He didn't let go once I was standing.

" I suppose you know everything since Quil is so talkative?"

I nodded mutely, his good looks taking my breath away. His chocolate eyes were warm as they stared into mine.

Quil pretended to gag. In a speed that I could hardly follow, Jacob picked up a rock and threw it at Quil's head. Right before it hit him, Quil reached up and caught it. Their speed made my head hurt.

" Come on guys. Let's go run patrol." Leah said and the rest of them got up and headed toward the woods, probably to shape shift.

When they were all gone, Jacob turned to me and looked almost shy.

" So, um, you know everything?" He asked softly.

" Yeah, I think so." I answered.

" Even the imprinting?" He cleared his throat nervously.

" Yeah."

" You're not creeped out or anything?" He asked, sounding sacred to know the answer.

" Nope. I think its kinda cool." I said, and shyly looked up at him.

His smile was like the sun bursting out from behind the clouds. He wrapped his arms around me and picked me up, spinning me around. I laughed and he looked down at me, his brown eyes smoldering. When he stopped, my feet were still off the ground, my arms locked around his neck, his bare chest burning with heat through my shirt. His head lowered a bit and my lips parted expectantly.

" Mika…." He trailed off.

" Yes?"

" I don't want to push you into this. Just because I've imprinted on you doesn't mean you have to love me back. I can be just your friend. I mean, you've only known me for a day."

My eyes widened. Why was he saying such stupid stuff?In answer, I tangled my fingers in his shaggy hair and pulled his head down to me. My blood pounded so hard, it felt like I had my own personal drum line in my head. Just before our lips met, a howl pierced the air. Jacob stiffened and raised his head.

" I've got to go." He said sadly. My eyes were still closed. When I opened them, he was staring at my lips.

" Ok." I finally answered and loosened my arms from around his neck. He slowly set my feet down on the sand.

" Here, I'll take you home. We've got to hurry though." He turned his back to me.

" Get on."

I stared at his broad back.

" I uh, don't want to hurt you." I said without thinking. That had been my excuse all the other times when guys had offered.

He turned to look at me, his eyes unbelieving.

" Mika, do you hear yourself? I'm a werewolf basically, without the corny Hollywood legends. You can't hurt me. And even if you did cut me or something, I guarantee that I'll be healed in five minutes max." He smiled and cupped my face with one big hand. His warm palm sent tingles through me. He slowly traced his thumb over my lips and the tingles intensified.

" Now, will you please come on? I have to go meet the others." He smiled and grabbed my arms and in one fluid motion, I was on his back. I felt like a feather. Why would I have thought that I could have hurt this strong shape shifter? I wrapped my arms around him neck and leaned my face into where his strong shoulder met his neck. He smelled of woods and something sweet. I decided that this was my new favorite smell. I hadn't realized that he had been running until we were standing in front of my house.

" Wow. You're fast." I said as I slid down.

He shrugged and stepped closer. " Being a shape shifter has its perks." He smiled and cupped my face again.

" You have no idea how hard it is for me to leave you." His thumb traced my lower lip. I felt like I was melting.

" Then don't." I whispered halfheartedly. I knew that he would have to since he was Alpha. He grinned.

" You know I have to. But maybe I can see you later?" He trailed off, waiting for the invitation.

" Yes! Please come over as soon as you're done. I'll be in my room. You'll come right?"

He chuckled. " Sure, sure." He hugged me tightly for a moment and with one last look at me, turned and jogged for the woods. Instantly, the warmth I felt whenever I was around him drained away. I felt cold and lonely. I turned and walked into my house. I hoped Jacob wasn't very long. As I pictured his face, I realized how hard I had fallen for him in only a day. How bad would it be when I had been around him for months? I knew it would kill me when we had to move again. Not to mention how much it would hurt Jacob. I resolved right then and there not to fall in love with him anymore than I already had. I wouldn't make him suffer when I had to leave him. If I didn't get any closer to him, maybe it would be a little easier for both of us. I tried to distract my aching heart but all I could see was Jacob's face. This would be harder than I thought.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three**_

_I was relaxing on my bed, wallowing in my misery listening to music when something scraped against my window. I jumped and stifled a scream. It was dark outside and long shadows cast eerie shapes on my walls. I pulled off my head phones and scooted slowly off my bed. I could still hear D.H.T's __Listen To Your Heart _playing. How ironic. I creeped toward my window, preparing for something scary. I looked around. Nothing. I opened it and leaned my head out. Only darkness. I felt scared. My heart started pounding. I tried to breathe deeply but I felt like the blackness was trying to work its way down into my lungs, slowly suffocating me. I quickly slammed my window and collapsed on my bed, clutching my throat and trying to breathe. The blackness went deeper and deeper down my throat. I distantly herd my dad calling for me. It seemed so far away.

" Mika? I'm home!" My dad burst into my room only to stop in horror at the sight of me trying to breathe.

" Mika! What's wrong? Honey?" He knelt down next to me, not understanding what was wrong with me.

" I. Can't. Breathe." I could only mouth the words. 

" Wait a minute! I'm going to go get someone!" Dad ran out the door. My vision was starting to get fuzzy. I thought I heard a wolf howl and I glanced through the window. A very dark face stared back. A flash of white showed in the darkness and then disappeared. I squinted and tried to focus but my vision was slowly going black. Suddenly my door flew open, so hard it seemed like my wall shook as the door hit it.

" Mika!" Jacob's voice was frantic. My eyes felt like they were going to pop out. He should look at the face in my window. I shakily pointed toward the window.

" Face." I managed to croak. He turned to the window. 

A snarl ripped out of him and if I wasn't already petrified, I would have been scared. He got to the window in one stride and shoved it open. I heard the glass creak. He better not break my window. I felt the constricting feeling ease slightly. Another slow growl was rumbling in his chest but suddenly the blackness was gone and I could breathe. I gasped like I had just surfaced from water. My head was pounding. I breathed in and out. Again and again. 

Suddenly, I was picked up and held, cradled like a baby.

" Its ok, Mika. You're going to be fine now." 

I leaned into Jacob's warm chest and gasped. 

" Shh…its ok." He stroked my hair.

" Can you hear me?" He asked gently.

I managed to nod.

" Did you see the face?"

I nodded again.

" I have to get you to the Cullen's. Your dad knows you're with me. We have to go now." He set me down on the bed and opened my dresser and grabbed a duffel bag from nearby. He shoved clothes items into the bag without paying attention.

" Um you didn't get me any…" 

He cut my off. " Alice with have anything you need." 

I blinked in surprise.

" Lets go." He grabbed the bag and my hand and pulled me outside to his Rabbit. I almost laughed. How did he fit in this little classic car? His sober, stormy face made my laugh die in my throat. 

When we were speeding down the road towards Forks, I finally broke the silence. 

" Jake?"

He looked over at me and met my eyes.

" Mika, you had no idea how scared I was when I smelled that filthy bloodsucker. I got in there as fast as I can." 

" Bloodsucker?" I murmured. 

" I never thought that they would find you." He continued without seeming to hear me.

" She had to be from Africa. None around here has that kind of power that I know of." My brain felt like it was mush. None of this was making sense.

I tried to concentrate. I thought back to all that my dad had told me. The Quileutes were protectors, descendants of wolves that were the guardians of the tribe. Some had the ability to shape shift into wolves even now. Well, I already knew that was true. But in the past, what had they been protecting the people from? The Cold Ones. What had Jacob called it? A Bloodsucker? My heart stuttered and paused and then resumed, pounding frantically. 

" Vampires." There was barely any noise behind it. I just formed the words with my mouth. But Jacob heard.

" Yeah. I thought Quil told you already. The Cullen's are the vegetarian type. They only hunt animals. But there are others that aren't." 

" The person at my house was a Vampire?" I asked quietly.

" Yeah. But I didn't recognize its smell. That's why I was so mad."

We lapsed into silenced again.

We passed through Forks and continued into the dark woods. The Rabbit's tires squealed as it slid into a long winding driveway, reveling a big white mansion.

" Wow." I breathed.

Jacob didn't reply, just jumped out of the car. I followed as he marched up to the huge door.

It opened before he was able to knock, revealing a beautiful woman.

" Jacob?" Her voice was smooth and comforting. She had dark hair and motherly looking. 

" Esme. We need to talk to everyone now." Jacob snapped and stepped through the door. 

" You must be Mika." She smiled revealing shiny white teeth. Now that I paid attention, she was pale and had the same pale purple shadows under her eyes like Alice did.

" Mika, Esme Cullen. Esme, Mika Malone." Jacob introduced quickly and headed toward another room.

" Its so nice to meet you! Alice has told us about you." Esme said and smiled. I tried not to be scared. Jacob wouldn't let anything happen to me.

" Its nice to meet you, too. Um, I'm so sorry to impose. Jake just gabbed me and drug me here." 

" Its no problem at all. I don't understand. Alice didn't see anything. She can usually see others even when they're on the pack's land."

" See?" I asked, slightly puzzled.

" Oh. Of course. You don't know about us or our gifts. Please come in and I'll introduce you to everyone."

I followed her into a huge living room, where five other vampires stood, along with Jacob.

" Everyone. This is Mika Malone." Esme said in a clear chiming voice.

" Hi again Mika!" Alice chirped. I glanced at her. She still looked amazing.

" Hi." I replied softly. Of course all of these people were beautiful too. I looked at the tall, lean vampire next to Alice. He had slightly long blonde hair and golden eyes. Now that I mentioned it, everyone in the room had golden eyes, besides me and Jacob. Hmm… Must be a vamp thing.

" Mika this is Jasper!" Alice introduced me.

" Nice to meet you, Mika." Jasper said in a cool voice.

" Same here." I stuttered. I saw Alice gently nudge Jasper. He met my eyes and a peace settled over me. Huh. That was weird. I wasn't nervous anymore. Maybe that was what Esme had said about gifts. 

" This is Rosalie and Emmett." Esme continued and motioned toward the other couple. Rosalie was blonde, with a killer body and extremely good looks. I wanted to shrink back. I was an ugly duckling in this room of elegant swans. I glanced, no, more like stared at the hulking Emmett. He was huge, muscled and tall, with dark hair and a easy grin.

" It's nice to meet you Mika." Emmett replied and gently bumped into Rosalie. 

" Yeah. Same here." She said reluctantly.

" Thanks. Its nice to meet you guys too." I answered shyly.

" And last of all, this is my husband Carlisle." Esme's voice was warm with obvious admiration when she introduced him." It so good to meet you, Mika. We thank you for coming." The strikingly good looking man walked over and shook my hand. His skin was cold and smooth.

" Um, no problem." I answered, mesmerized as I stared into his golden eyes. 

" Please. Have a seat. We need to discuss this immediately. Maybe it will help Alice." Carlisle said and motioned me toward the stark white couch. Jacob came over and sat next to me, draping a warm arm around me.

" Will you please tell us what happened?" Carlisle asked gently.

" Well, I heard a noise outside my window and I thought it might have been Jacob messing around. I opened my window and stuck my head out. There was nothing I could see, but then it was like I felt something." I looked down, embarrassed. There was no way they were going to believe me.

" Please go on, Mika." Carlisle said.

I tried to concentrate. " Its weird but I felt like I could feel the darkness. It was like it surrounded me and went down my throat and up my nose. I started choking and I couldn't breathe. It was like it was suffocating me."

I trailed off and looked around to gage their reactions.

They all looked sympathetic, well, all except Rosalie, but I expected that was normal.

" When did it stop?" Carlisle asked.

" After Jacob came in. That's when it went away and I could breathe again."

Carlisle seemed puzzled. " I don't understand. Could you see anything?" 

" Only for a few seconds. Then it went black." I answered, shuddering at the thought. Jacob felt me shiver and pulled me closer. I looked up in time to see Alice grin. Something triggered my memory. 

" Oh! I saw a face. I think it smiled and then it was gone." 

Carlisle and Esme exchanged looks. 

" What did the face look like?" Esme asked.

" It was dark. Almost as dark as the blackness around it. It had very shiny white teeth. Seeing Alice smile was what reminded me." 

Everyone was quiet for a moment.

" Jake, did you get a good smell of it?" Carlisle asked finally.

" Oh yeah. I could smell it two miles away. It reeked." Jacob said with a slight quiver. I leaned into him and the shakes subsided a little.

" Not as bad as you, I bet." Rosalie smirked.

" Yeah whatever Blondie. You smell just about the same. You burn my nose." Jacob answered back. Emmett chuckled. 

I must have looked confused. " Vampires and Werewolves naturally repel each other." Carlisle explained.

" We've been enemies for as long as we have existed. It takes a lot of control for Jacob not to shape shift and rip us to shreds." Carlisle said calmly.

I felt my pulse quicken. Everyone in the room turned and looked at me. Stupid enhanced hearing. 

" Nah. You guys aren't that bad. Well, except you, Blondie." Jacob replied.

" Ugh!" Rosalie screeched and grabbed an ornate vase off of a near table. She hurled it at inhuman speed toward Jacob's head. He caught it neatly without spilling one drop of water. 

" You know you like me." Jacob said back sweetly and threw it back. Emmett intercepted it and placed it back onto the table.

" Lets go, Rose." He said smiling and gently guided her out of the room. 

Carlisle was back on subject.

" I've only heard of this kind of power coming from Africa. I'll do some research and let you know. But in the meantime, I don't want Mika to be left alone." 

Jacob smiled and pulled me even closer. I rested my head on his broad shoulder.

" That won't be a problem." He replied. Suddenly it was like someone had called for everyone's attention. Everyone (except me) snapped their heads around and looked at the front door. By the time I looked, it was slowly opening and three figures came in.

" Edward! Bella! Nessie!" Alice exclaimed.

" I didn't see you guys coming!" She giggled and danced over to hug all of them. Edward was tall and beautiful, looking like a god with messy bronze hair and a beautiful face. The girl, who I was assuming was Nessie, was gorgeous. She had bronze ringlet curls hanging down to her waist and warm brown eyes. She had a great body, just like Rosalie. They way her eyes sought out Jacob made me stiffen with jealousy. I felt bad not liking her when I didn't even know her. I saved the worst for last. I slowly met the eyes of the girl who had broken my Jacob's heart.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Her eyes weren't quite the golden color of all the others, they were still slightly murky. She stared at me with a expression I couldn't make out.

" Hi Mika. it's a pleasure to meet you." Edward's voice was like honey.

" Hi. Um, nice to meet you too." I murmured softly, trying to look away from Bella's penetrating stare.

" Bella stop. You're making her uncomfortable." Edward said softly.

Bella looked away from me a moment and stared into Edward's eyes. The tension that crackled between them seemed to fill the room but everyone was distracted when Renesmee walked over to Jacob. I hadn't noticed until now but her eyes had never left him since she had walked in. Jacob slid out from behind me and stood up to meet her. She smiled and I wanted to drop dead. Her obvious attraction to him made me feel numb. How could I compete with all these drop dead gorgeous girls? Renesmee could be in a room packed full of supermodels and still be the prettiest by far… Renesmee slowly put her hand on Jacob's cheek and smiled. I didn't miss how her thumb slowly stroked his cheek.

" I know, Nessie. Its been a long time." Jacob's deep voice was quiet.

Renesmee's smile drooped just a little and she pressed her hand harder into Jacob's cheek. I felt anger slowly building within me. I fought to keep my pulse steady so the others wouldn't hear. This was getting out of hand. She had no right to touch _my_ Jacob. Jacob smiled and slowly reached up and grabbed her wrist, gently lowering it back to her side.

" I know Nessie." He said softly. Her pretty face was frowning now. Edward came up and rested his hand on her shoulder murmuring in her ear so quickly I couldn't hear. She dropped her eyes from looking at Jacob and turned to her father.

I had to get out of here before I exploded. I heard a howl from close by. Ah. The rest of the pack must be here. They could be my escape. It would be safe with them around. Everyone was focused on Renesmee now as one perfect little tear escaped her brown eyes. Jacob was leaning close to her, almost touching.

Grr…I stood up slowly and made my way to the front door muttering, " I left something in the car" to Alice. She was the only one who looked at me. At least now I knew who was the center of attention. I wouldn't want to steal her lime light anytime soon. As soon as I was outside, I inhaled deeply, letting the cool air extinguish the anger flaming inside of me. I listened carefully. I thought I heard a river near by. I set off across the yard into the trees, following the noise into I could see the dark water flowing by. I searched the river bank until I saw a flat spot of grass that looked suitable for laying on. I made my way to it and slowly settled back on it, letting the soft gurgling noise lull me into calmness. I lost track of time, thinking only how unfair it was to have fallen in love with a perfect person only to have him stolen from you by someone you could never compete with in your life.

" You know you really shouldn't be out here by yourself."

That smooth purr made my anger want to resurface.

"How do you know?" I asked, sitting up and facing Edward.

" Carlisle told me what happened. That's why we came back. Just in case."

" Oh. Well thanks I guess." I dropped my chin, my thoughts returning to Jacob.

" He loves you, not Nessie."

I snapped my head back up.

" What?"

" Jacob. Nessie's been in love with him for a long time. He used to have a little thing for her but not know. Trust me. I know. He just wants to be friends with her."

I stared at him. He was standing casually a few feet away. I thought I would have been nervous being with a vampire by myself, but oddly I felt a sense of protection.

" How did you know that I was thinking about that?" I asked, curious.

" Its my gift. I can read people's thoughts. That's how I know what Nessie, Jacob and you are thinking. Nessie's gift is showing people how she feels or what she's think about by touch." He smiled and even against my bad mood, prompted a little smile from me in return.

" Don't be too mad at him. He loves you."

My heart fluttered and I stood up.

" Thanks Edward. And you're not like, mad or anything that Jacob doesn't like your daughter?"

Edward chuckled. " No. I'm glad that Jacob found someone that he's imprinted with. He will never leave you unless you order him away." He stopped and seemed to think. " Actually, probably not even then."

My smile was growing.

" Thanks Edward."

" Anytime. Now, lets get back shall we?"

I nodded and walked with him back to the house. Alice pounced on me as soon as I walked into the door.

" Where have you been Mika? Jacob's been waiting for you upstairs." She smiled and pointed toward the grand staircase. " Second room to the right."

" Ok." I smiled back at her and hurried up the stairs and opened. Only Jacob wasn't the only one in the room. Renesmee was pressed up against him, kissing him like it was the last day on Earth. And Jacob wasn't doing anything to stop it. I sucked in a deep breath and tried to turn and walk out of the room. Tears were clouding my vision and I bumped into the door. It banged and I saw Jacob's eyes fly to me.

" Mmph…Mika…no…wait!"

But I wasn't listening. I was running, trying to get away from these people that were intent on hurting me. Specifically Jacob. Now I had a better reason to not love him anymore. And I had only know him for two days. How ridiculous. How could he hurt me this bad when I didn't even know him that well? I barreled out of the house, dodging Alice as she tried to stop me. I ran, faster and faster. The fastest I had ever ran, trying to get away. Something was thudding along with me, keeping pace. I stumbled and almost went down. I caught myself, cutting my palm in the process. I took the time to glance over and see the gangly, sand colored wolf looking at me expectantly.

" Go away Seth!" I snapped and started to run again. I knew I was no match for the wolf's speed. I felt the sobs racking my body and I finally gave up and dropped to my knees. Instantly, Seth stopped and came over nosing me gently. With a sigh, he dropped down to lay next to me. I sniffled and tried to stop the tears. But they refused to be shut off. Tears I had been holding in the last seventeen years starting flowing and I knew that they wouldn't stop until I was completely dry. Seth whimpered softly and scooted closer. Without thinking, I leaned into his shoulder, letting my tears soak his sandy fur. A little while later, I was still crying, but softer now, when another wolf arrived. As soon as I saw the russet fur, I buried my face into Seth and the tears came faster again. Jacob whined softly and turned, disappearing. Of all the nerve! Hurting me, coming to find me, and then leaving without saying anything. Stupid boys!

" Mika…" His deep voice came from so close it scared me. Good grief. He was quiet even as a human. He was dressed only in a pair of dark sweatpants. My heart sped up against my will.

" Seth go on. Thanks for following her." Jacob said softly. Seth sighed and tried to stand up without upsetting me.

" Please don't leave me, Seth!" I pleaded and wove my fingers deeper into his fur.

" Mika.." Jacob's hott hand landed on my shoulder was like a burn from a branding iron. Uncomfortable and unwelcome.

" Don't touch me!" I snapped and jumped up to face him. Seth whined and slunk away slowly. Jacob frowned and stepped closer.

" Don't try to come any closer!" I warned and took a step back.

" I didn't think you could get this far." Jacob said, looking at the woods surrounding us. It was getting dark and an eerie mist was creeping in.

" There's a lot of things you don't think about apparently." I snapped and turned away from him. I had to be a sight. My nose got red and my face puffed up when I cried.

" I wasn't kissing her back." He said softly.

" It sure looked like it." I answered dully. My run was taking its toll on me and weariness was setting in.

" I wasn't." Jacob insisted.

" And how am I supposed to know that?" I blurted and whirled to face him, not knowing he was just inches behind me. His arms came around me and lifted me against his bare chest. I stiffened and pushed against his chest, trying to get away.

" Because. This is how I kiss back when I want to."

I couldn't say anything before his lips were on mine. It was like I had melted. Instead of pushing away from him, I ran my hands up into his shaggy hair and twisted my fingers into its thickness. His lips were hot against mine, pressing for more. I slowly gave in and my head reeled. I surrendered to the kiss and all my worries melted away.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

We both ran out of breath eventually and he pulled his lips from mine, resting them on my neck.

I was gasping, my mind still whirling uncontrollably. 

" Wow." 

I could feel his lips pull up into a smile. 

" Yeah I know." His voice was slightly muffled by my neck and hair. His lips were distracting as he kissed up my neck.

" Jake…" I trailed off, the sight of him kissing Renesmee still fresh in my mind. He sighed and pulled away, straightening to his full height.

" Will you let me explain?" His chocolate eyes were sad, holding me captive.

" Yeah." I finally answered.

" Good." He answered and before I could protest, he swooped me up into his arms and cradled me like a baby.

" Jake!" I protested and tried to struggle out of his warm arms. I managed to wiggle enough that he was slightly off balance and we both fell to the soft ground laughing. He cushioned my fall and leaned over me, bracing himself with one arm.

" Mika." His voice was warm and I felt like I was melting.

" Hmm?" I had my eyes closed, savoring his closeness. 

" I really do love you. And only you. There's no one else for me."

My eyes flashed open at the serenity of his voice.

I searched his eyes, trying to read their depths.

" I think I love you too…as crazy as it seems since I've only known you for two days." I answered and laughed as his face completely lit up.

" Can I explain about Nessie kissing me?" 

My joy faded but I knew we had to talk about this.

" Yeah. I would appreciate that."

" What you said earlier, about me not stopping her kissing me? You're forgetting that she's half vamp. She's as strong as a full vamp. I really was trying to get her to stop but she had a death grip on me. She's been waiting for years to kiss me and thought she had to step up her game since you are with me." He smiled and traced his thumb over my lips. 

I tried not to be distracted. 

" Should I leave? I don't want to cause problems between everyone. Renesmee seems like she's used to getting what she wants." I said and frowned, thinking about her perfect body and face. How could Jacob like me more than her. 

" We were meant to be." He leaned down and whispered in my ear. His hott breath tickled my ear. His nose traced across my cheek until his lips hovered over mine.

" Don't worry about Nessie. She won't be a problem." He added just before he kissed me again. I was lost as soon as his tongue traced over my bottom lip. I sighed and pulled him closer. This was too good to be true. I was so caught up in kissing him I didn't notice the rest of the pack surround us. When Quil whined, I gasped and sat up, pushing Jacob off of me. Jacob looked a little upset that we had been interrupted. 

" They've just come to tell us we need to get back." Jacob mumbled as he pulled me up to stand beside him. I tried to smooth my messed up hair.

" You look beautiful." Jacob purred into my ear.

I laughed softly. Jacob snuck one more quick kiss in. Well, he tried to make it quick. Kissing him was like kissing an electrical outlet. My body reacted as soon as our lips met. I tangled my fingers into his hair yet again and pulled him closer. 

This time it was Seth who whined.

" Come on." Jacob broke the kiss but rested his forehead against mine.

" We need to get back." 

I looked around and for the first time it was pitch black out. Hmm…time flies when your having fun. My heart jumped as Jacob grabbed my hand and pulled me after the disappearing wolves. I felt like I could fly, I was so happy. Jacob had just professed his love to me and I felt like I was the luckiest girl on Earth. It wasn't until a few minutes later my heart dropped as I remember something. I had promised to not get involved anymore with him. Making out with him definatly counted as getting involved. My heart sunk just a little bit more. I wanted anything but to break Jacob's heart; the person I loved, and probably the only person I would ever love. How could I leave when it was time to move again? 


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

I was a little nervous about returning to the house. I mean, everyone knew about the "incident" since Edward's ability to read minds.

" Don't worry." Jacob said softly into my ear as we neared the house.

" How did you know?" I asked, amazed at his acuteness of knowing how I was feeling.

" Because." he smiled and lifted his hand, tracing a finger down the space in between my eyebrows. " You get little worry lines here."

I blushed a little. I didn't know I was that transparent. We arrived at the front door.

" Now. Don't worry." He grinned again and grabbed my hand. We walked into the room, and I was startled to see all of the vampires minus Renesmee and Bella sitting. Just sitting. I hung back a little. Jacob pulled me up to stand beside him.

" Mika, Nessie is sorry of her behavior. She wants me to assure you that it will not happen again." Edwards voice found me.

" Oh. Um. Alright. Thank you." I managed to get out.

" Anything new?" Jacob asked. I smiled up at him for changing the subject.

" You know Alice can't see anything when you are around, Mutt." Rosalie snapped from the couch.

Jacob's grin widened. " And just how do you feel about that Blondie?" He asked.

A low hiss escaped her lips.

" Easy Rose." Emmett's chuckle rang out.

I shrank back a little more against Jacob. I didn't like their fighting, even if it wasn't for real.

" I think someone is a little tired." Edward said softly and looked pointedly at me. I blushed darker.

" Of course!" Carlisle's voice sounded genuinely concerned. " We have prepared a room for you upstairs."

" Thank you." I answered, surprised that they actually cared about making me comfortable.

" Jacob. You've been there before. Show her the way." Carlisle smiled.

Jacob's eyes flashed from Carlisle to me and I saw Edward grin from the corner of my eye.

" Come on Mika." Jacob smiled and keeping hold of my hand, drug me toward the stairs.

Once we were upstairs, Jacob opened a door to reveal a room with one bed and a large couch.

" You should have everything you need here. They keep it like this in case Nessie ever wants to come and visit." He said and turned to exit the door.

" Don't go." The words were out before I could stop them. He froze and turned to look at me again.

" Are you sure?" He asked, moving one step closer.

" Yeah. I don't want to be alone." I answered.

" I can, um, sleep on the couch." He murmured and started toward the white couch. I couldn't help it, a giggle escaped.

" What?" He asked indignantly.

" Nothing." I laughed again. Picturing his huge body trying to squeeze onto the couch made me laugh.

" You take the bed. I'll take the couch." I said, still laughing. " We'll both fit better."

He looked doubtful. " Well, if you're sure."

" I'm positive."

He gave me one more doubtful look and lowered himself onto the bed. I started toward the couch. I settled down on it and listened to Jacob's deep breathing. Within minutes he was asleep. No such luck for me. My mind was whirling round and round, refusing to let me sleep. I tried to think harder about the face in my window. The harder I tried to think of details, the more I couldn't remember. I flopped over on my side and curled into a ball. It was kinda cold in this house. I heard Jacob's even deeper breathing from the bed. I glanced at him and smiled. He was so big he almost didn't fit. His feet were just barely still on the bed.

I knew he wouldn't care if I laid by him. I was getting colder and colder. Almost like a steady draft was blowing through the room. My hair moved. There was a draft blowing through the room. I sat up quickly and glanced at the window. It was wide open. I didn't remember it being open. I got up slowly and looked out the window. It was pitch black outside. I squinted and tried to focus. It looked like something was moving, but I couldn't tell what it was. The tree right outside of the window rustled suddenly and face appeared just a couple of feet away from me. I was to terrified to move. She was absolutely beautiful. Her skin was as dark as the night that surrounded her. Her hair was dark black and braided into numerous tiny braids. But it was her eyes that I captured in. They were dark crimson, just a touch of white around the edges.

" So we finally meet." Her voice was melodic and hypnotic. I was unable to look away. Her plump lips tilted into a knowing smile.

" W-who are you?" I stuttered.

" My name is Jameka." Her voice floated out, captivating.

" I-I'm Mika." I said softly. Immediately I wanted to kick myself. Why was I introducing myself to a vampire who wanted to kill me? Wait, how did I know she wanted to kill me. As I looked into her eyes, I realized that I had seen her before. She was the face outside my window. Her smile grew, almost like she new what I was thinking, until it revealed shiny white teeth. It was a huge contrast with her ebony skin.

" Yes, I know." Jameka smiled and leaned closer.

" Would you like to hear why I'm here to kill you?" Her voice stayed calm, almost like her killing me was no big deal. I started to answer, but something constricted in my throat and nothing came out. My mouth just hung there, open.

" I meant that as a non-rhetorical question." Jameka smiled pleasantly.

" I'm planning on telling you anyways." She continued.

" A couple of years ago, the wolves killed my mate when he was getting ready to kill Bella."

My eyes widened in understanding. Of course. I had heard this story. This was Laurent's wife or girlfriend or whatever. And she was here to kill me. Because the wolves killed her husband, she wanted to kill me so they were even. And with her powers that would be easier than I thought.

" No. I'm not going to it that way. It would not be as fun." Jameka smiled. She could obviously read minds.

I started to ask her something, but she was still blocking my voice. She dropped the block quickly.

" Your powers. What are they? I can't decide what they are."

Jameka smiled and like we were best friends telling secrets.

" I am a vampire of many talents. I am a master of manipulating the mind. You are not really choking or unable to speak. I manipulated your mind and then your body reacted because it thought it was really happening. It is most handy. Oh, and I am also able to read minds."

I nodded. So she didn't really make you choke. She just made your body think it was and so it would shut off your air supply.

" Now then, come with me. I would hate to bloody the Cullen's white carpet."

Even though I didn't want to, I took a step forward.

" Oh, I forgot. I am also most persuasive."

She was a hypnotist too? Geesh. She suddenly whipped her head to the right, like she had heard something. The hold she had on my brain slipped for just a second. Jacob was just a few feet away. I looked at her, she was distracted.

" I can't wait! They're coming!" She snarled and crouched into a defensive stance. I felt no hold on my mind. Sucking in a deep breathe, I screamed for all I was worth.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

My shrill scream echoed through the silent house. Almost before I could blink, Jameka was gone. A huge russet wolf lunged at her and they both fell to land on the ground below. Jacob was snarling, circling Jameka warily. Jameka was crouched in her defensive stance, fingers extended like claws, low snarls coming from her chest to match Jacob's. Only a second later, Edward, Emmett and Jasper were there, standing by Jacob. Carlisle emerged from the house only a second after that. Man, these vamps were fast.

Once Jameka saw how outnumbered she was, she slowly straightened out of her crouch, and flashed a charming smile.

Edward snarled softly, picking up on Jacob's feelings. Oh, that made me feel better. I forgot for a minute that he could read minds also. He wouldn't let her get away with her nice girl act.

" Hello friends." Jameka said warmly.

" What do you want?" Carlisle asked, his voice hard. Jameka stiffened slightly. Alice, Rosalie, Esme and Bella appeared from the direction of Edward and Bella's house. I noticed everyone seemed slightly more relaxed since the girls were here.

" I was just passing through. I thought I would stop by and see you all. I have never seen a clan live as a family that was so large." Jameka smiled. Edward stiffened.

" Jacob says you were talking to Mika. And that she screamed." Edward said, acting as translator for Jacob, who's hackles were still standing up along his neck.

Jameka stiffened a little more, and her upper lip pulled up, revealing her teeth.

She blinked and then everything erupted into confusion. Edward shouted, " Bella shield!"

Jameka snarled and seemed to strain.

" Bella, are you ok?" Edward asked softly. " She's trying to get into all of our minds."

Bella smiled and was locked in a stare down with Jameka.

" I've never been better."

This only enraged Jameka farther. Jameka finally gave up with a shriek. She whirled and raced through the woods. Everyone turned to stare at me, still frozen in the window, scared silly.

" Mika, are you ok?" Bella called.

" Y-yeah. I'm fine." I managed to stutter.

" She will be back. She's a lot in James in which she won't give up until either she's dead or Mika is." Edward replied.

Jacob snarled. Edward turned to frown at the huge wolf. " You know we won't let that happen."

Jacob sounded like he was complaining as he turned toward the woods.

I felt myself starting to panic. Why was he leaving me? Especially after what just happened!

" He's just going to talk to the pack. He'll be right back." Edward said gently, looking at my face. Everyone stared at me until Carlisle led the way back into the house. Literally two seconds later, Alice was standing by me.

" Come on Mika. I'll get you something to eat." She smiled gently.

" I'm not really hungry. Thanks though."

" I want you to eat just a little something, so you won't go into shock." Alice said, reminding me of Carlisle.

" Well, um, I can try." I replied. I tried to relax as she led me into the kitchen. Bella was around them how long before she was turned? And nothing ever happened to her. I would just feel better when Jacob came back.

" I don't understand how Jameka couldn't do anything to us when we were all together. She almost strangled me once with her mind and then hypnotized me tonight. Why couldn't she do that just a minute ago?" I rambled, the action of tonight finally wearing on me and I slumped wearily in my chair.

" Bella is a shielder. She has one of the most unique powers ever. As you probably knew, before she was turned, she was the only person Edward couldn't read. That's because she was already shielding, she just didn't know it."

I blinked in surprise.

" She can shield multiple people at a time from anything mental. She can't shield physical attacks but she's really handy to have around with the mental attacks, like Jameka."

" Oh. Well, that's…nice." I managed. My eyelids were drooping.

" Here, I won't make you eat, but drink this and then go get some rest."

I took the glass from her and drank the warm liquid. It warmed all the way down my throat, leaving my stomach warm and happy feeling.

" Esme told me she always used to drink that when she was upset when she was still human." Alice took the glass from me and set it in the sink.

" What's in it?" I asked sleepily.

Alice smiled and winked. " It's a secret. But I guarantee you'll be able to sleep now."

It was true. I was feeling more and more drowsy.

"I just want Jacob." I murmured, embarrassed because I was acting like a little kid. Alice patted my arm. Even her cold skin didn't make me feel anymore awake." He'll be here in a minute." Alice crooned. Great. Now I really felt like a little kid.

My eyelids dropped a little more. I distantly felt Alice pick me up and carry me to the couch. Then I sunk into oblivious bliss.

" Is she ok?" Jacob's deep rumbling voice by my ear only made me slightly conscious.

" Yes' s fine. I mixed some of Carlisle's sleeping pills into some tea and made her drink it. It was the only way I knew to make her sleep." She sounded apologetic.

" I know. I'm going to take her upstairs so she can sleep on the bed."

" I would stay with her." Alice said as I was lifted into Jacob's warm arms.

" Yeah. Believe me. I'm not planning on letting her out of my sight."

I only slightly remember being carried up the stairs. Then I was being laid on the soft bed. This made me coherent enough to realize I needed to talk to Jacob. To make him stay with me. To tell him that I wanted him here with me.

" Jake." My voice came out as a croak.

" Yeah baby?" His voice purred close to ear.

" Stay. Don't leave me." I pleaded, my eyes still closed.

" I'm not planning on it. I'll be here." He answered, his voice serious. I managed to lift my hands and grab his shoulders, pulling him down to me. His chuckle rumbled through his chest. He spread out on the bed next to me. I stretched an arm across his wide chest, snuggling closer, and laid my head on his chest. It was only a matter of minutes before he was asleep, his muscular arms holding me close and his deep breathing gently rocking me.

I was completely content and I remember thinking that I wouldn't want to be anywhere else but here, with my true love, right before I drifted off to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

When I woke up, I couldn't remember all that had happened until I felt Jacob laying beside me. Then everything came rushing back with amazing clearness. The shock of it all made me gasp. Having a vampire trying to kill you certainly took a toll on your emotions. Jacob sat up slowly, trying to get awake.

" You ok?" He asked, probably hearing my gasp just a moment before.

I took a moment to respond. " Yeah. I just feel drained." I admitted honestly. His large hand came up and cupped my cheek, his thumb stroking reassuringly.

" We won't let her hurt you, Mika. Between the pack and the Cullen's, she doesn't stand a chance." Jacob said softly. It was hard not to believe him. I looked up into his beautiful face, wishing with all my heart that I would never have to leave his arms. I didn't know how I was going to be able to move when my dad ordered it. I also didn't know why I kept thinking about leaving. My dad would be content here for a while, but probably not forever. I resolved just to enjoy the little time I had with Jacob. And dodge Jameka.

" I think I need to go home." I said softly. Jacob grinned, obviously relieved at hearing my normal tone of voice.

" Sure, sure. That'll be fine. I think Alice needs some time to try to see anyways. This will work out well."

I remembered someone telling me that Alice couldn't see the future when the Wolves were around.

I felt fear try to bubble up to the surface of my thoughts when I thought about Jameka and her obsession with killing me.

" Will you still stick around?" I asked hopefully.

Jacob leaned closer and pulled me into his arms, resting his chin on the top of my head.

" I will never leave you." The honesty was evident in his deep voice.

I tilted my head up and smiled, grateful for being able to meet such a wonderful person.

" Ok, well. Let's get you home." Jacob said, and swung his long legs out of the bed. I followed and a moment later we met Emmett in the huge living room. He was flicking through the channels, bouncing from one sport event to another.

" I reckon you two slept good?" He asked slyly when he saw us.

I felt my face get hot and Jacob grabbed my hand pulling me closer.

" Yeah, we did sleep good. That's all we did." He growled. Emmett chuckled and then leveled a kind look at me.

" How you holding up, Mika?" He asked, the humor gone from his eyes for a moment.

" I'm doing ok. Thank you for your willingness to help." I answered, stepping forward and resting my hand on Emmett huge shoulder. He was the vampire I felt the most comfortable with besides Alice. He smiled and patted my hand like he would a two year old.

" It's no problem. I can't wait till we get some action." He said excitedly, his golden eyes sparkling with anticipation. Jacob shook his head and muttering something under his breath, pulled me into the other room.

Esme and Carlisle were in the kitchen, preparing something that smelled amazing.

" Hope you two are hungry." Esme smiled kindly and set two steaming plates heaped with bacon, eggs, and toast on the table.

" All right." Jacob went forward quickly saying thanks as he passed.

I looked around hesitantly. I didn't want to impose.

" Come on Mika. Please, its no problem." Esme said walking toward me.

" I really don't want to impose." I said, voicing my concerns.

" Nonsense. You should have seen all the food it took to feed the boys when the Volturi were coming. Jacob was camped out here all the time with Bella and the others had to be fed too. Feeding you is no problem." Esme said, smiling affectionately at Jacob as he shoveled food in his mouth.

" Well, I really appreciate it." I thanked her and went and sat by Jacob, eating the amazing food.

I was just finishing up when Alice popped through the door way. Wow. She never ran out of spunk.

" Mika! I'm so glad you're still here. Come on, I want to fix your hair and makeup." She exclaimed and danced closer, grabbing my hand. That made me think of the sight I probably looked like, makeup smeared and hair disheveled.

" Alice, Mika wants to go home. We thought we would give you some time to try and see what's going on. You can fix Mika up another time." Jacob said, saving me from having to refuse.

" Oh." Disappointment flickered in Alice's eyes before she perked up.

" When you come back then! OK?"

I smiled. Her perkiness was contagious.

" Definatly." I replied, actually looking for it.

" Promise?" She pleaded.

I laughed along with Esme. " Yeah, I promise!"" Wonderful." Alice chirped and danced her way back out the door.

I sat down and ate the wonderful meal. I thanked Esme over and over when we were done and allowed Jacob to pull me outside toward the Rabbit that was still parked outside.

" You're very welcome, dear. We'll see you soon." Esme called as we got in the car.

A short ten minutes later, I was back at our nice little house. I led the way into the house, glancing around for my dad.

" Dad?" I called, my voice echoing weirdly in the little house.

" In here." His muffled voice replied. I led the way into his tiny office where he sat hunched over a tiny desk. He didn't even look up.

" Dad? I just wanted to tell you that I'm ok now." I said, trying to get his attention.

" Hmm?" He finally looked up, running his hand through his crazy hair.

" Last night. When I was-" I looked over at Jacob, who was giving me a warning look. I couldn't slip and say something about magic. My dad would ask way to many questions.

" Choking." I finished.

His eyes registered a blank look. " Oh. I thought I told you to take more time chewing." He gave be a disapproving look and turned back to his papers. I flushed. I clenched my fists and shot an embarrassed look over at Jacob. He was scowling at my dad. How could my dad forget that I had almost, um, HELLO, died? And he was the one who found me! I glared at him. I wanted to blurt out that a Vampire had played with my mind and was obsessed with killing me, but I was afraid he would get too excited. Wouldn't want to give dear old dad a heart attack. Although at the moment, I was pretty mad.

" And I met a new friend and stayed the night at her house." I said, not wanting Dad to get the wrong idea about me and Jacob.

" Um, that's nice." Dad muttered, scribbling furiously. I decided to go for all I was worth.

" I'm going to stay there for a few weeks. Or more." I said clearly.

" That's nice." He repeated, clearly not giving me the time of day.

" I'll have my cell with me." I added and stormed out of the room. Jacob followed me. I stomped to my room and slammed the door, forgetting Jacob was behind me. He caught it with amazing speed and let it close gently.

" Hey, what's wrong?" He asked gently, coming over to me as I was grabbing my suitcase. I stormed around him and walked to my dresser, grabbing clothes without looking and stuffing them in my bag. He grabbed my shoulders to finally get me to stop.

" What do you think is wrong? My dad didn't even remember I was almost died last night!" I spat out.

Jacob frowned, a for a moment, my anger faded as I looked how cute he was. But then it came rushing back.

" That's just how he is, I think." Jacob said slowly, obviously not knowing exactly what to say.

" I know! That's the point! He never knows what's going on when he gets 'in a zone'. I could run away and he would never know." I glanced at my bag. It was packed and I had no clue what was in it.

" Hey, its ok." He said gently, cupping my face in his hands and rubbing my tears away with his calloused thumbs. I hadn't even realized I was crying. I didn't resist as he pulled me into his arms, holding me tenderly. I had cried more in the last three days then I had in seventeen years. It made me mad. I was usually a strong person. I was used to taking care of myself since my mom had died when I was ten. I was pretty used to that. But it made me sad that my scattered brained dad didn't even know how much danger I was in.

" Hey, babe, I'm going to take care of you. You know that right?" Jacob murmured huskily in my ear. Wow. It was uncanny at how he knew to say just the things I needed to hear.

" Come on. You can hang with me until you're not mad anymore." Jacob said, pushing away from me and grabbing my hand.

~ Later that evening, we were relaxing in Jacob's garage. We had made me a little cot to sleep in. Jacob was sprawled in a comfortable looking position, looking way too hot for his own good. His brown eyes flickered up to meet mine. He sighed and wearily hauled himself to stand.

" I need to go talk with the pack. They've hung in the woods to try and pick up the bloodsucker's trail. I need to go see what's going on." Jacob said.

" I'll come with you and pick up your clothes." I said, coming to my feet also. He had already explained how everything worked.

" Okay. I won't be gone long."

I followed him to the edge of the woods, where he stopped and kissed me once more. With great reluctance, he pulled away. I let him go in the woods first, and only a second later, returned as the huge russet wolf. I smiled. I could tell it was Jacob even in wolf form. He came to me, smiling a wolf grin. I stared in awe. I had never seen him in wolf form so close. I hesitantly reached out and ran my fingers through his silky fur. Jacob licked my hand and turned, running into the woods in only a second. Wow. He was fast. I sighed as the sadness crashed down on me. I didn't like being away from, only if for a little while. I sighed again, and went to where Jake's clothes were folded neatly on the forest floor. I glanced around the forest. It was really majestic and mysterious. I decided that it fit. It hid the Vampires and the Wolves from the prying eyes of outsiders. I turned, preparing to see more greenery and mist. Instead, I looked into another pair of eyes. My heart dropped.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

My heart was pounding as I took in the other person's face. He was very good looking, having light blonde hair and green eyes. I relaxed a little, taking in the confused way he looked at me. He didn't know what was going on either. I suddenly realized how pale he was. I jerked my eyes back up to his face. He had light purple circles under his eyes. After being around the Cullens for so long, I immediately recognized him as a vampire. My heart started pounding again.

" Hello." His voice was calm and deep, almost soothing.

" Hi." I answered, wondering why Jacob hadn't come back yet. Couldn't he smell vampires from miles away? I tried to keep my heart rate even, knowing this new vamp could hear it.

" My name is Evan. I'm presuming you're Mika?" He asked, gracefully tilting his head.

" Yeah. How did you know?" I asked, taking a little, hopefully unnoticed step back.

" You called for me." He answered, smiling a little at my step back.

" Um excuse me? I don't even know you." I said looking at him again. Maybe I did know him, before he was a vampire. He obviously wasn't a newborn, because I wasn't dead yet. He looked to be about my age in body, but I knew he had to be older. His blonde hair was styled in a trendy way and he had on a black band tee shirt and fashionably ripped jeans. He looked like a teenager.

And how were his eyes green? The Vampires I knew either had gold or red eyes. Except…Renesmee. But I thought Renesmee was the only one of her kind. I stared at him, still wondering where Jacob was. What was taking him so long? I glanced around me warily. Nothing. No noise. Just silence. It was creepy.

" I called you?" I asked, suddenly remembering what he had said.

" Yeah. Not aloud though. My gift is hearing people's subconscious feelings. So you didn't actually call me, but you were wishing for me. So I came." Evan said smiling.

" I wished for you? How can you wish for someone you don't even know?"

" You wanted Renesmee to have someone to make her happy. You secretly felt bad about taking Jacob away from her. So here I am." Evan spread his hands, palms up, looking utterly adorable and innocent. I smiled.

" So are you the same as Renesmee? Mixed I mean. Half Vampire and half human?" I asked, curiosity getting the better of me.

"Yes. There are not very many of us. But there are a few. I was one of the first one of us born. My family and I had to live in hiding because they thought my parents had bitten me. Which is illegal." He threw in, in case I didn't know. I hadn't known. I nodded.

" The reason Jacob isn't back yet is because my smell isn't as strong. I have human scent too, so the vampire is just a faint trace. To him it smells like maybe a faint trail of a vampire passing a while ago." He explained.

"Oh." I nodded. So that explained why he wasn't back yet.

I stared at him again. He looked like an ok guy. But how did I know he wasn't in with Jameka? I made myself raise my guard again. Evan was staring at me as well.

" How do you know Renesmee is gonna like you? Can you see the future too?" I decided to use some of my sarcasm.

" No. But I'm almost positive she will. I am one of her kind. I know things she does not. I will help her." Evan stated sincerely.

Wow. This guy was deep. He seemed like a pretty good guy. But there was still just a niggling piece of doubt in my mind. I was just suspicious of all vampires without the last name Cullen. And how did I know this guy wouldn't kill me? His half Vampire blood made him strong. He could easily kill me if he wanted to. I looked down at my shoes, sneaking peeks at Evan with half lowered eyelids. He looked lost in thought, leaning casually against a tree, his arms crossed.

" Would you take me to the Cullen's house, Mika?" Evan's voice startled me.

I jumped and straightened. "What?" I stammered. I wasn't for sure what to do. Should I risk leaving here and taking him to the Cullen's? Or should I wait and check and see if it was ok? More than ever I wish someone was here with me. I wished Edward was here so he could read his mind and see if he was safe. Evan walked forward, obviously seeing my uncertainty of what to do. He put one hand on my arm, comfortingly.

" Its ok, Mika."

I flinched at his warm, yet cold hand. I nodded slowly. A peace filled me. Maybe this was what I was supposed to do.

Suddenly a ripping, snarling sound came from the forest. I jumped away from Evan. Jacob leapt from the woods in a huge flying arc of russet fur. He landed, crouched and looked like he was about to attack. His lips were pulled back from his sharp canine teeth. I glanced over at Evan. He was standing there, not in a defensive position. Just standing there. Looking at me. I glanced back at Jacob. Maybe I could get him to shift. But before I could move, Jacob leaped.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

I stared in horror as Jacob's huge russet body flew through the air with unworldly speed. At the last second, Evan shoved me aside. He met the full brunt of Jacobs attack. I couldn't help it. A scream escaped my lips. With the force of Jacob's attack, they landed almost out of sight in the dense woods. I ran blindly after them… not realizing it was my own tears blinding me.

" Jacob! Stop!" I yelled helplessly.

When I finally got to them, I stared in shock. Jacob was crouched on top of Evan, teeth bared at his throat. Evan just lay there, speaking quietly. Blood pooled beneath him from a slash of Jacob's claws across his chest. I threw caution into the wind.

" Get off him!" I cried as I ran up beside them. Jacob's huge head turned toward me. He backed off warily.

I crouched by Evan's side. I could tell by his wounds, and Jacob's unmarked beautiful wolf body, he hadn't tried to fight back.

" Look what you did!" I snapped toward Jacob. He whined softly, his big brown eyes darting between me and Evan.

" It will be fine, Mika. He feels bad already." Evan said gently.

" Well he shouldn't have over reacted!" I cried angrily.

"Mika. He did it because he loves you. And wants to protect you." Evan's green eyes stared into mine sincerely. He nodded to Jacob.

I looked over at Jacob, still in wolf form.

" Jake. I'm sorry for yelling. Please go shift. I'm going to need your help." I couldn't finish without breaking eye contact. I glanced away quickly, and turned my attention back to Evan.

" How badly are you hurt?" I asked him, applying pressure to the worst of the slashes.

" Not badly. But since I am not full vampire, I think I'm going to need stitches. I don't heal quite as fast as full bloods."

I stared at him, and felt the blood drain from my face. What if he died? I would have killed Renesmee's true love.

" You're not going to die are you?" I asked quickly, pushing on his chest harder. He chuckled and then flinched in pain as I pressed harder.

" Of course not."

I glanced up as Jacob came back. He had went back and gotten his clothes.

He came and lifted Evan slowly. His eyes had a pained look in them as he looked at Evan's blood on me.

" Where are we taking him?" He asked, his voice slow and husky.

" I would like to take him to Carlisle. He will be the best to treat him." I said bravely. I waited, almost positive he would refuse.

" All right. If that's what you want." He turned and started walking. As I followed, I felt my heart start to turn cold. I should have known that letting Jacob so close to my heart would end up hurting me in the end. I felt like I was fighting myself. I wanted to make Jacob happy, and I knew he felt betrayed by me sticking up for Evan. But I also wanted Renesmee to be happy since I took the person she loved. Why does love always feel like a battlefield?


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

**We finally made it back to the Cullen's. The other Wolves had already gathered there, and were lounging around outside, still in wolf form. The jumped up when we showed up, snarling softly, and hair raised. Evan was holding on, but his voice was fading. Our little group was met by Emmett, Edward and Carlisle, looking wary. **

" **Carlisle!" I ran to him quickly. **

" **Please help us. There was a little, um, misunderstanding and now Evan is hurt badly…Please, can you help?" I cried.**

" **Evan?" Emmett asked.**

" **It's a long story! But if we help him, Renesmee will be happy." I said confidently, hoping that Evan was right when he said that he and Renesmee were meant to be. **

**Carlisle rushed forward, blurring. Soon Evan was carried into the house and laid on the table, Carlisle giving orders. I stood back and watched helplessly. I didn't see Jacob slip out of the room. My full attention was on Evan.**

" **How are you feeling, son?" Carlisle asked, ten minutes later.**

" **Oh I am fine." Evan said softly. " I am starting to heal, I can feel it." **

**Carlisle looked at Edward. Edward nodded quickly. **

" **We need to discuss some things with you Evan." Carlisle said, the rest of the Cullen's crowding into the room.**

" **Well of course. But I would prefer Mika to leave. There are things she does not need to know yet." Evan said, staring at me.**

**I flinched at being brought to the center of attention. Golden eyes and one pair of green ones peered at me.**

" **Oh, uh, right. Ok. Ill be outside." I quickly exited the house. The day was drawing to a close. The evening was making the dense forest look misty and dangerous.**

**I sat down on the steps. I looked around. All the Wolves were gone. Including Jacob. Well that was just great. Someone sat down next to me. I jumped in surprise and turned to face them. For some reason, I was jumpy today. Renesmee sat next to me, looking at me with wide brown eyes.**

" **Evan told us everything." She said, her voice sweetly echoing around my head.**

**I nodded and turned forward. **

" **He was right. He is perfect for me. One of the only other ones like me. And I love him. I know that sounds stupid, but I cant explain it. Its like a pull I cant escape."**

**I pulled myself out of my own misery I was drowning in. Renesmee was confiding in me. She just needed some to talk to.**

" **I'm glad for you Renesmee. Really I am." I said finally. I was glad for her. I was just drowning in my own misery. Making her happy had made MY love made at me.**

" **Please, call me Nessie, Mika. And I know things are not good between you and Jake now. But I do know that he loves you. And he will get over it."**

**Against my will, I felt tears well up in my eyes. She was wrong. " I just wanted you to be happy. I took the person you loved. I thought everything would be ok after this. But its not." I ended in a whisper as a tear slipped down my face. Renesmee frowned and put an arm around me, pulling me close. I rested my cheek on her shoulder.**

"**I have known Jacob since I was born. He will get over it." Renesmee said, resting her cheek on my head.**

" **But you have never hurt him like this." I said, pulling away. Everyone would have just been better off if I had never come here. And there was something I could do about it. **

**I could leave.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

**I turned to Renesmee, my tears now drying on my face. **

" **Nessie, thank you for everything. Tell your whole family I will never forget what they have done for me." **

**She sat there, looking impossibly perfect, and stared at me with huge brown eyes.**

" **What are you doing, Mika?" Renesmee asked, her eyes narrowing slightly.**

" **I'm not going to tell you. That way, when they ask, you can be honest and say you don't know." **

**She nodded slowly and then reached out a hand. She rested it lightly on my cheek and her palm burned coolly. The picture that flashed to my mind was something I knew I would never forget. Me and Jacob, surrounded by two children, dark hair and skin, but when they looked at me, they had eyes as blue as the sky. My eyes. Renesmee stood there, with Evan, obviously happy. She was trying to tell me everything would work out. **

**For a moment, I stood there, absorbed in what could have been. But the look that Jacob had flashed toward me when he left the house would also be something I would never forget.**

**I pulled back from Renesmee's hand slowly. She looked at me hopefully.**

**I just shook my head and backed up a few steps.**

" **Tell them thanks for me Nessie." I said, my heart turning hard again. I turned and walked away. Jacob's Rabbit was still parked in the drive way from where we had driven it there only a few days ago… How could such a short piece of time seem like an eternity? I squinted at it again. How could it have gotten here? We drove it home. I shook my head. However it got there, it was a miracle. Now I wouldn't have to walk. **

**I climbed in quickly and turned the key, the motor starting without a hitch. I paused as Jacob's scent surrounded me. I shook my head, clearing my thoughts. I shoved it in reverse, and turned around, then speeded toward the road. I started back towards La Push. I would get the stuff I wanted and then split. I drove on and on. I looked around. This didn't look familiar at all. How could I get lost? This was too important. I thought back to when I had left the Cullen's drive way. I must have turned the wrong way. I stopped the Rabbit, and looked for a place to turn around. I was surrounded by dense forest. As I looked around, something flashed in the corner of my eye. I turned toward it quickly. Jameka stood there with her head slightly tilted to one side.**

" **Well, well. If it isn't Mika." Her voice purred.**

**I stared at her, my stomach starting to churn. I looked down at the door locks. There was no way that this car could keep me protected. There was no use in destroying Jacob's car in the process. **

**I climbed out of the car slowly and was rewarded by the flash of Jameka's teeth in a smile that almost looked wild. **

" **Good choice Mika." Jameka said, her crimson eyes narrowing. " That only makes it that much easier." She took one step forward and then another.**

**I closed my eyes, playing happy memories through my memory as I waited for my death. The first time I had laid eyes on Jacob. My first kiss with him. His warmth. **

**This actually would work out for the better. I would be out of the picture for good. No more problems.**

**Jameka snarled, a sound so feral, I should have run. But I was content in my little cocoon of happy memories of Jacob. Instead of running, I sank to my knees. I could hear Jameka. She was less then a foot away. Her growls were getting louder. I bit my lip and waited for pain. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen **

I snarled, and paced. Seth whimpered beside me. The others were laying on the forest ground. Leah was bored by the whole deal, but Embry and Quil were more understanding. Seth was just upset because someone else was upset.

( Jake, you need to chill out, man.) Quil said.

I snarled and turned on him. ( You have NO idea how bad it was! She choose that bloodsucker over me!) I yelled in my mind. They all flinched. I took a deep breath. They were right. I needed to relax.

(Just go back there, and tell her you're not mad. Then everything can go back to the lovey dovey stuff it was before all this.) Leah said. Her voice was bored. I stopped myself from exploding with anger. It was a good thing I had already shifted. Suddenly, something flashed. All of us jumped to our feet. Leah growled, her hackles standing up. Alice stood there, looking windblown for once. I couldn't believe it. She usually looked perfect. But now her golden eyes were wide and her mouth was slightly parted.

"Jacob. You need to go. NOW." Alice said quickly.

I looked at her. I knew she couldn't understand me, but I didn't want to go anywhere. Renesmee appeared just a moment later.

" Jake! Why are you still here?!" Nessie snapped. I looked at her and stubbornly lay back down on the ground.

" Aunt Alice! Didn't you tell him?" Nessie cried. I felt my heart hitch up. Why were they both so panicked? Nessie ran over, almost as fast as the full blooded vamps. She lay her hand on my head and started at me expectantly. The picture that swamped me was enough to stop my heart. Mika sitting in my Rabbit, looking around, frowning. Mika climbing out slowly, looking at something, her blue eyes wide with fear. Then Jameka coming closer. Mika's mouth moving, but no sound. I blinked and looked up at Renesmee.

" That's all Aunt Alice saw."

But I didn't stay around long enough to hear anything she said after that. I was off and running. Running like I had never before in my life. I knew where she was. It wasn't that far away. I hoped I could make it in time. I heard the other's voices in my head, telling me to wait. Telling me it would be safer to wait for the Cullen's. But I knew I didn't have that kind of time. I was still running, as fast as I was able. I saw my Rabbit. I saw Mika on her knees, a little ways away. And I saw Jameka. Crouched and snarling. She was getting ready to attack. Her fingers were out like claws. Her mouth was open. All this flashed through my mind in a few seconds. And I knew what I had to do. Jameka sprang just as I was coming close. I pushed of the group and jumped, hitting her in the arc of her jump, letting my full momentum carry her away from Mika. Anything to keep her away from Mika. We landed almost a hundred yards away. Jameka was pinned beneath me, and I was snarling, my teeth bared at her throat. Her snarl were more of a screech now. I distantly heard the others arrive. The Cullen's were on their way here as well. Jameka stared up at me, her crimson eyes shooting pure hate.

" You know, wolf boy. You aren't very happy at her either. Just get off me and I can make everything better." Jameka said, her eyes giving off a strange glow. I stared at her, my brain suddenly going fuzzy. Why was I wanting to kill her again?

I eased back just a touch more, letting my jaws slowly close.

Jameka smirked. " Good dog. Sit." I stared at her as she slowly stood up.

(Jake! What are you doing?) Embry yelled in my head. I shook my head slowly, trying to disperse the fogginess. What was wrong with me? I watched as the others formed a circle around Mika. She was standing, slightly crouched, looking like she wanted to run.

Suddenly the Cullen's arrived, as soon as I saw Bella, my head cleared. No wonder. Jameka was controlling my mind. I snarled. I knew what I wanted now. Jameka's blood. Emmett and Edward moved fast. They had Jameka's arms pinned. I stood there growling, not sure what to do. Carlisle walked up to Jameka.

" If you leave here and never come back, we will let you go." He said, his voice polite.

"Never." Jameka spat. " I will not stop until she is dead!" She glared at Mika. Mika shrank back, leaning on Nessie, who had her arms around her.

" Then we will be forced to kill you." Carlisle said simply. Carlisle looked toward Jasper. Jasper nodded and came to stand in front of them. Carlisle walked back to Mika and Nessie, and started to lead them away. I wanted badly to go after her, but I knew it would be best to stay here. I cringed on the inside as I heard the metallic screech as Jasper torn off her head. Something landed with a thunk near my paws. I looked down. Jameka's head stared back at me, her many braids pooling underneath it.

What would have happened if the Cullen's hadn't come? Would I have let Jameka kill Mika? I walked over to the Rabbit. Thankfully I had extra clothes in here. My others had been shredded when I shifted. I quickly shifted and changed into my clothes.

" You guys have this under control?" I asked Emmett as I walked past. Rosalie had a lighter and was walking toward the pile of Jameka pieces.

" Oh yeah. You go chase your girl down." Emmett replied grinning. I took off running. I needed Mika. I needed to tell her that I still loved her. And that I was sorry for letting her down.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

I didn't know how to feel. How was someone expected to feel after they had almost been killed? Someone was gasping. What was wrong with them? As I tried to concentrate, I realized it was myself gasping. I think I was starting to hyperventilate.

" Grandpa! She needs help!" Renesmee cried beside me. They were trying to get me back to the house. I couldn't see anything. My vision had black dots clouding it and I felt woozy.

" She's going into shock. We need to get her somewhere she can lie down as soon as possible." I distantly heard Carlisle's calm voice. I felt like I was in the fog. Everything was muffled and cloudy, obscuring my hearing and vision. I felt like I was slowly suffocating. From my cloudy world, I barely felt myself being lifted and then wind rushing by. Suddenly, I was surrounded by the sickly sweet scent of the Cullen's house. I felt myself being laid gently down onto something soft.

" She's going to be all right, isn't she?" Renesmee asked, her voice slightly panicked.

" Of course. She has never been in that traumatic situation before. Her mind doesn't know what to do, so its just shutting out the bad memories." Carlisle's voice reached my mind some how.

So that was what was happening to me. No wonder I was in my own little foggy world.

"Look! Her eyelashes are fluttering!" Renesmee said a few minutes later.

Were they? I couldn't feel them.

" She's still out of it. Hopefully she'll come around soon. I need to go check Evan's bandages. Ill be back in a little bit." I could barely hear the soft swish as he moved away. Wow. They were quiet. The fog surrounding me seemed to thicken, and for a while, I fell into unconsciousness.

" Where is she, Nessie?" Jacob's voice pulled at me, trying to get me to come out of the fog. I tried to go toward his voice, but I was lost…

" She's lying in there…But Jake, I don't know how she is. Grandpa says she'll be ok…but, she's totally out of it." Renesmee's voice sounded tired. How long had I been like this?

" Well let me try." Jacob's deep voice sounded like music to my ears. Maybe he wasn't mad at me now.

"Ok great. I'm going to go sit with Evan. Maybe you'll have better luck than I did." Renesmee softly swished away.

As Jacob came closer, I could smell him. His slightly musky, and woodsy sent surrounded me overcoming the sickly sweet sent of the vampires. I would choose his smell any day.

" Mika. I don't know if you can hear me or not, but I have some things I have to say."

I was dimly aware of his warm hand brushing over my forehead.

" I should have never gotten mad at you. Nessie told me everything. How you just wanted to help her, since you felt like you took me away from her."

He sighed heavily.

" If I hadn't have gotten mad at you, you would have never had to feel like you needed to leave to make things better. And now, because of me…You are like this. Mika, I swear, never to put you in this kind of position again. And I understand if you never want to see me again." His deep voice trailed off. I struggled to escape from my incoherent state. I need to be able to tell him that I still loved him. And that I never wanted to leave him again. I struggled to escape the fog that was trying to take over my mind. I wanted Jacob. I needed Jacob.

" Mika?" Jacob's voice was hopeful. I battled the fog, trying to open my eyes to see his beautiful face.

" Come on, sweetheart. You can do it." Jacob encouraged softly.

I struggled, and suddenly my eyes were open. The room was bathed in a soft light. I blinked and turned my head to look at him. His face was happy, but deep in his chocolate brown eyes was a hint of fear.

" Jacob." My voice came out surprisingly normal.

" Mika, I can leave. If you don't want me here."

I sat up slowly. His tall frame was sitting beside me on the bed. He looked gorgeous. His black hair was starting to get a little longer, and his eyes almost melted me.

" Don't be stupid, Jake."

And then my arms were around his neck, and my lips were on his. I could feel his lips tilt up into a smile, and then he was kissing me back. He leaned me back on the bed, his elbow propped to keep him from squishing me. I ran my hands up in his hair, grabbing and pulling him closer. As he kissed me deeply, I had a sense of belonging. I was home.


End file.
